wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na tropie
Obudziłem się z głową ciężką jak ołów, śmiertelnie znużony. Spojrzałem na zegar: była dwunasta w południe. Spałem dziś niezwykle długo. W całym domu cisza skwarnego południa, senne odrętwienie lipcowego upału. Byłem sam. Stary Jan wyniósł się gdzieś jak zwykle do sąsiadów na poobiednią fajeczkę, zostawiając mię na łasce Opatrzności. Z niewymownym trudem podłożyłem ręce pod głowę wlepiając wzrok w sufit. Jakieś potworne wyczerpanie zawiesiło mi u nóg i rąk gigantyczne ciężary i nie pozwalało dźwignąć się z otomany. Cofnąłem się pamięcią do dnia poprzedniego, lecz nie znalazłem nic, co by mogło wywołać to iście homeryczne rozluźnienie członków. Dzień upłynął mi spokojnie na podmalowywaniu pejzaży; wieczorem przy blasku księżyca odbyłem małą przechadzkę po mieście, po czym koło dziesiątej poszedłem spać. Oto wszystko. Więc nie tędy droga. W tym tkwi coś innego. A możem ja chory? Lecz skądże by znowu? Wzrok oderwany od mozaiki stropu mimowolnie padł na stalowy ekran wysunięty na środek pokoju. Był to mój hipnoskop. W chwilach wolnych oddaję się studiom z tak ciekawej dziedziny jak hipnoza i doszedłem już do dość obiecujących wyników, zwłaszcza w zakresie samousypiania. Wystarczy mi rzucić parę skupionych spojrzeń w głąb ekranu, a natychmiast zapadam w sen, z którego budzę się o godzinie z góry przez siebie naznaczonej. W ostatnich jednak czasach zaprzestałem doświadczeń zauważywszy, że wpływają rozstrajająco na mój organizm, gdyż budziłem się jakiś nieswój i jakby odkształcony. Mimo to widocznie wczoraj coś mię skusiło po dłuższej przerwie do podjęcia eksperymentu. Tak przynajmniej kazała przypuszczać pozycja ekranu na środku pokoju; zwykle bowiem stoi pod ścianą. Dziwiła tylko jedna okoliczność. Nie mogłem w żaden sposób przypomnieć sobie, czy istotnie wczoraj wieczorem zaglądałem w hipnoskop. W każdym razie musiało to nastąpić już po powrocie z przechadzki, więc po dziesiątej w nocy. A przecież ostatnim faktem z ubiegłego dnia, jaki mi pozostał w pamięci, była chwila zdejmowania zarzutki, którą zawiesiłem na stojaku. Co się potem stało, nie pamiętam. Prawdopodobnie przyszła mi skądś ochota do autohipnozy, nie omieszkałem jej zaspokoić. Wszystko więc było wyjaśnione i powód znużenia poniekąd zrozumiały. Chodziło tylko o to, o czym właściwie śniłem i co się ze mną w tym czasie działo. Tu irytowała mię zawsze szczególna niepamięć, jaka omotywała mi mózg po zbudzeniu się: nigdy nie mogłem sobie niczego przypomnieć. A perypetie autohipnozy musiały być czasami nader zajmujące. Przekonałem się o tym naocznie w dziwny, przypadkowy niemal sposób. Pewnego dnia, zbudziwszy się nad ranem, spostrzegłem ze zdumieniem na rusztowaniu przy sztalugach kadłub jakiegoś starego posągu. Kamień był już miejscami zwietrzały i porysowany, mimo to znać było jeszcze ślady mistrzowskiej ręki w bajecznie rysujących się liniach torsu. Nie mogłem zrazu absolutnie dociec, jaką drogą ten fragment dostał się do mej pracowni. Myślałem, że może który ze znajomych chciał mi wypłatać figla lub że Janowi przyszła ochota uraczenia mnie tym ułamkiem sztuki. Lecz wszelkie dochodzenia spełzły na niczym; każdy wzruszał ramionami i patrzył na mnie jak na szaleńca. Poddałem więc szczególny nabytek dokładnej obserwacji i po jakimś czasie doszedłem do przekonania, ale gdzieś już widziałem ten ułamek o tragicznym rzucie głowy. Przed kilku laty, przechodząc koło starego parku w odległej dzielnicy miasta, spostrzegłem w głębi na półrozwalonym piedestale silnie zwietrzały posąg bez rąk, ledwo trzymający się podstawy. Robota wpadła mi jednak w oko i zrobiła wrażenie. Jakiś czas nawet nosiłem się z myślą przeniesienia go na paletę. Potem zapomniałem najzupełniej. Prawdopodobnie tedy w chwili samousypiania, w tym ostatnim momencie, który rozgranicza jawę od snu, przemknęło mi w myśli wyobrażenie posągu, połączone może z chęcią sprowadzenia go do siebie. Tę ostatnią, niemal już pod progiem świadomości zrodzoną myśl, zaciągnąłem ze sobą jak niewód w mglistą topiel snu, gdzie drogą autosugestii przemieniła się w nieprzeparty rozkaz. Poszedłem i przyniosłem. O tożsamości posągu przekonałem się podczas jednej z przechadzek, którą umyślnie odbyłem wkrótce potem w kierunku wspomnianego parku. Zastałem tu wszystko tak jak przed laty; lecz w miejscu, na którym stał niegdyś zdefektowany tors, obecnie sterczał nagi, ogołocony postument; tylko paprocie, wybujawszy wysoko ponad brzegi, otuliły go zielonymi spławami, jakby zakrywając ze wstydem bielejącą nagość. Do dziś dnia nie mogę przecież zrozumieć, w jaki sposób przeniosłem ciężki, kamienny kadłub z parku do pracowni: zaprawdę potrzeba było do tego sił olbrzyma. Działał tu chyba jakiś wściekły, bezwzględny nakaz wnętrza, jakiś kategoryczny imperatyw, wobec którego nie ma namysłu ni wahania; wszystkie siły zestokrotniają się, wszystkie ścięgna prężą w szalonym wysiłku, by zaspokoić, wypełnić coś, co żarzącymi głoskami wypaliło się we wnękach duszy; dźwiga się jakaś niesamowita, nerwowa moc i pędzi na łeb, na szyję, przez debry, wykroty, łamie, druzgoce, wali w proch do stóp swych wszystko, co staje na zawadzie, i dopina celu zziajana, krwią ociekła, lecz triumfująca… Co mnie jednak najbardziej zaniepokoiło przy tym dziwacznym zdarzeniu — to przypuszczalne rozrastanie się do rozmiarów wewnętrznego nakazu owej ostatniej, może całkiem przelotnej myśli w chwili zasypiania. Wszystko zależało od tej ostatniej, niemal w przedsionku snu wałęsającej się myśli. Podniosłem się ciężko z posłania i zacząłem ubierać się. Po chwili zauważyłem ze zdumieniem, że wdziałem ubranie wizytowe zamiast zwykłego, które noszę codziennie. Czyżby mi Jan przygotował je umyślnie na dzisiaj? O ile sobie przypominam, nie wydałem mu żadnych specjalnych instrukcji, a wczoraj u nikogo z wizytą nie byłem. Być może więc uważał, że moje codzienne szaty już zbyt wytarte i nie wypada mi się w nich pokazywać nawet w „budny” dzień. Już to w ogóle postępował sobie ze mną dość samowładnie. Poczciwina! Byłem cały tak „zbity”, że nie chciało mi się ponownie przebierać i włożyłem mój świeżo wykończony, czarny jak kruk tużurek. Było mi jakoś nieswojo: jakieś trudne do określenia uczucie niechęci czy wstrętu nurtowało we mnie od chwili zbudzenia się; w ustach rozpanoszył się gorzki obrzask obrzydzenia. Przeszedłem się parę razy po pokoju dla otrząśnięcia się z przykrych sensacji i odzyskania równowagi. Raz mijając zwierciadło mimo woli spojrzałem w głąb i przeraziłem się: byłem trupio blady, oczy błyszczały mi jakimś podnieconym, fosforyzującym blaskiem, a ręce wykonywały szczególne ruchy. Przypatrzyłem im się z uwagą: wyciągnąłem je na poziomie bioder równolegle naprzód po jednej linii, potrząsając nerwowo palcami, z których zdawałem się coś opuszczać. Mogłem się zresztą przychwycić na tym tylko na krótką chwilę, bo zauważywszy to, prawie gwałtem opanowałem się, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni. Czyżby nerwowe delirium?... W sionce odezwało się charakterystyczne pochrząkiwanie i cmokanie z fajeczki: Jan wracał z pogawędki. Jakoż po chwili wszedł niezupełnie znać zadowolony ze mnie. — No, przecież się pan raz pozbierał! Słyszane rzeczy — spać do południa! Dobudzić się nie mogłem. Było tu jakieś panisko, długie, chude jak śmierć. Coś gadał o obrazach. Mówiłem, że pan śpi, żeby przyszedł później. Nie chciał ustąpić. Więc zacząłem pana trochę i ruszać — ale nie pomogło — żelazny sen Pan Bóg tej nocy zesłał, kamienny sen. — Ma Jan słuszność. Spałem jak zabity. Ale po co u licha zmienił mi Jan ubranie! Przecież nie prosiłem wczoraj o to. Stary popatrzył na mnie zdumiony, widocznie teraz dopiero spostrzegając, że jestem w wizytowym tużurku. — Ja zmieniać? A dalibóg — to pan już całkiem chyba tego... — tu zrobił przejrzysty znak na czole. — Wyczyściłem tylko to, co znalazłem rano na krześle. Musiało leżeć nowe — to i jest nowe. Przerwał, coś sobie przypominając. — Niech no pan poczeka; coś sobie przypomnę... zaraz... zaraz... Aha, tak... a juści tak. Wczoraj wieczór, najakuratniej pamiętam, miał panisko tamto codzienne z aksamitną kurtą. A jakże, żebym tak zdrów był. Nic innego, tylko pan sam przed spaniem tamto schował, a inne na dziś położył i zapomniał. Mówił spokojnie jak zwykle, swym serdecznym, dobrotliwie zrzędzącym tonem. Lecz oczy jego chwilami spoczywały na mnie z pewnym zdumieniem, jakby czymś zaciekawione. — No dobrze już, dobrze. Tak — musiałem widocznie sam przemienić ubrania, choć nie wiem dziś po co. Proszę o śniadanie. Dzienniki są? — A jakże. Właśnie chłopczysko przyniosło. Jakiś tam nadzwyczajny dodatek, telegram, licho wie co, wsunął mi w łapę. Wziąłem, bo może pan ciekawy. Zaraz przyniosę wszystko. W parę minut potem dymiła już na stole kawa, rozwierały zapraszająco swe łamy dzienniki. Wypiłem kawę i zapaliwszy papierosa zabrałem się do odczytywania dzienników. Nawinął mi się pod rękę ów nadzwyczajny telegram, wybity wyjątkowo wcześnie, bo jeszcze przed wydaniem porannym. Na czele rzucał się w oczy tłustym drukiem tytuł sensacyjnego wypadku: TRAGICZNA ŚMIERĆ HRABIANKI W. S. Z zasady pogardliwie pomijam wszelkie artykuły z zakresu kryminalistyki; nie lubię krwawych, szpitalem lub morgą zalatujących wrażeń. I tym razem chciałem już odłożyć tę nadzwyczajność na bok, gdy przelotny rzut oka na czerniejące rzędy liter zatrzymał się na jednym wyrazie. Była nim nazwa pewnej podmiejskiej miejscowości, z którą łączyło mnie parę odległych wprawdzie, lecz dość silnych wspomnień. Podjąłem wzgardzony telegram i przeczytałem następującą, zresztą zwięźle podaną wiadomość: Dziś w nocy na „Wygnance” zaszedł dziwny, tragiczny Wypadek. Nad ranem w jednej z komnat „Czerwonego Zamku”, dziedzicznej własności hrabiów S., znaleziono zwłoki dwudziestoletniej hrabianki Walerii. Śmierć nastąpiła wskutek celnego ciosu, zadanego w serce puginałem. Innych ran ani obrażeń na ciele dotąd nie stwierdzono. Sprawa przedstawia się ciemno i tajemniczo. Obszerniejszych wiadomości udzielimy w numerze porannym. Jak już nadmieniłem, uwagę moją zatrzymała na sobie nazwa miejscowości. Była nią wspomniana „Wygnanka”, rodzaj przysiółka czy podmiejskiego folwarku oddalonego od miasta niespełna o milę. W okolicy tej byłem wprawdzie raz tylko w życiu, lecz doznałem wtedy tak silnego wzruszenia, że złączenie jej nazwy z sensacyjnym wypadkiem skłoniło mię do bliższego wglądnięcia w sprawę. Z „Czerwonym Zamkiem” łączyło mnie wspomnienie przepięknej kobiety widzianej raz przed laty. Byłażby nią właśnie tragiczna ofiara ubiegłej nocy? Podjąłem z kolei numer poranny chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś bardziej określonego. Oto co znalazłem: TAJEMNICZA ZBRODNIA! Okropny wypadek, który zaszedł dziś w nocy ze środy na czwartek w „Czerwonym Zamku”, nosi na sobie piętno czegoś tajemniczego. Po bliższym zbadaniu sprawy wykluczono możliwość samobójstwa; panna Waleria S. padła ofiarą jakiejś mściwej, zbrodniczej ręki. Świadczą o tym następujące, dreszczem grozy przejmujące fakty. Gdy dziś nad ranem koło godziny 8 pani Maria S. po jednodniowej nieobecności powróciła do zamku, zastała u bramy wjazdowej niemal całą służbę w trwożnym pomieszaniu; twarze wszystkich zakłopotane z tajonym wylękiem patrzyły w oczy pani. Pani S. tknięta przeczuciem zapytała o zdrowie ukochanej córki Walerii, którą pozostawiła wyjątkowo w domu. Wtedy wystąpiła w imieniu innych stara piastunka Nastusia, oświadczając z drżeniem w głosie, że panienka albo zaspała, albo, co nie daj Boże, zasłabła; dotąd bowiem z sypialni nie wyszła, chociaż wczoraj wieczorem zapowiedziała, że wstanie wcześniej, by powitać matkę. Budzić nikt dotąd nie śmiał, zresztą panienka onegdaj zamknęła się od wnętrza, a dostać się do pokoju inną drogą nie można. Zaniepokojona pani S. natychmiast pośpieszyła na górę i zaczęła gwałtownie potrząsać klamką od drzwi sypialni córki. Gdy po kilku podobnych próbach z wnętrza nie odpowiedziano, zaleciwszy zupełne milczenie, przyłożyła ucho do wlotu klucza, nasłuchując oddechu śpiącej. Lecz wewnątrz panowało głuche milczenie. Wtedy przerażona kazała bezzwłocznie wyważyć zaryglowane podwoje. Po wejściu do środka pierwsze spojrzenie skierowała pani S. na łóżko córki. Oto, jaki widok przedstawił się oczom nieszczęśliwej, jak gromem rażonej matki. Pod kobiercem białych lilii leżała na wznak z rękoma złożonymi jak do modlitwy Waleria. W piersi, w okolicy serca, tkwiła rękojeść puginału; spod kwiatów, na kołdrze, rąbku koszuli na piersiach i białym wełnistym dywanie przeglądały skrzepłe plamy krwi. Nieszczęśliwa zdawała się spać: przymknięte oczy, twarz cicha, bez rysy bólu nadawały jej wygląd pogrążonej w głębokim spoczynku. Lecz serce przeszyte stalą nie biło: w łożu był trup. Zawiadomiony telefonicznie przez odchodzącą niemal od zmysłów matkę urząd policyjny wysłał na miejsce zbrodni komisarza i rzeczoznawców. Jak wykazała ekspertyza lekarska, zginęła panna Waleria wskutek niezwykle celnego ciosu zadanego sztyletem długości półtora dcm w prawą komorę sercową. Uderzenie było silne — puginał zanurzył się po rękojeść. Najprawdopodobniej śmierć nastąpiła momentalnie, bez przebudzenia się ofiary. Świadczą o tym zamknięte oczy i pogodny wyraz twarzy. Rzeczoznawcy utrzymują, że zamachu dokonano już po północy, między godziną drugą a trzecią nad ranem. Z kolei przystąpiła policja do poszukiwań zbrodniarza. Tu od razu napotkano niezwykłe trudności. Przede wszystkim wysunęła się na plan pierwszy kwestia motywów. Rabunek, chęć zysku są stanowczo wykluczone; w sypialni, jak i w całym zamku, wszystko znaleziono nietkniętym. Więc chyba zemsta lub zazdrość. Tu wyłoniło się pytanie: czy sprawcą zbrodni jest kobieta, czy mężczyzna? Pytanie, na które dotąd nikt nie zdołał dać stanowczej odpowiedzi. Zmarła była kobietą niezwykłej urody; musiała mieć bez wątpienia wiele nieprzyjaciółek, budzić niejednokrotnie chęć współzawodniczenia wśród mężczyzn. Zrazu sądzono, że do orientacji pomogą lilie, pod którymi znaleziono zwłoki: szczegół dziwny, pełen ponurej, cmentarnej poezji. Lecz tu sprawa utknęła bez wyjścia; większość uznała go za przebiegły środek, użyty dla zmylenia pościgu. Może przyszłość użyczy lepszych wyjaśnień. W ogóle podnieść musimy, że poprzez całą tę grozą ziejącą tragedię „Czerwonego Zamku” przewija się rys niesamowity i zagadkowy. Nie wiadomo przede wszystkim, w jaki sposób sprawca mordu dostał się do komnaty sypialnej panny „Walerii. Jak zeznała w śledztwie matka, zastała nad ranem sypialnię zaryglowaną od wnętrza. Wyjeżdżając bowiem, kazała córce zamknąć się na noc, izolując ją w ten sposób od służby śpiącej na dole w czeladnej. Obok sypialni ciągnie się długi szereg sal stojących pustką od czasu śmierci pana domu. Zajmują je chyba krewni w czasie rodzinnych zjazdów. Lecz w ostatnich dniach nikogo z przyjezdnych nie było; tylko w pokoju sąsiadującym z sypialnią pań zamku spała krytycznej nocy pokojowa panny Walerii, Małgorzata, która utrzymuje, że nic podejrzanego nie słyszała. Wejścia innego nie ma, okna znaleziono rano pozamykane jak onegdaj wieczorem. Przypuściwszy nawet, że zbrodniarz jakimś dziwnym sposobem, może w porozumieniu z kimś ze służby, wnęcił się do wnętrza zamku, staje się przed nierozwiązalną zagadką, jak zdołał dostać się przez zaryglowane drzwi lub zamknięte okna do sypialni bez wywołania łoskotu i obudzenia nim ofiary. Miejmy jednak nadzieję, że sprawność naszych agentów wkrótce wprowadzi władze na właściwy trop i rzuci jaśniejsze światło na mroczną aferę. Szczegółowe streszczenie śledztwa podamy w numerze wieczornym. Przeczytawszy dość pobieżnie to resume dochodzeń, obróciłem stronicę dziennika, by przypatrzyć się podobiźnie zamordowanej, którą umieszczono nieco dalej. Wystarczył mi jeden rzut oka na twarz ofiary, by przekonać się, że podejrzenia me co do jej identyczności były najzupełniej uzasadnione: p. Walerię znałem; była nią ta sama kobieta, którą przed dwoma laty ujrzałem na krótką chwilę, by się już więcej w życiu z nią nie spotykać. A jednak silne wrażenie, jakiego wtedy doznałem, pozostawiło ślad niezatarty. Był nim obraz natchniony widokiem tej idealnie pięknej kobiety wykonany wkrótce potem w przeciągu kilku godzin wytężonej, twórczej pracy. Kreacja ta była dla mnie wyzwoleniem: po skończeniu obrazu odetchnąłem i zwróciłem się ku pogodnym pomysłom. Pamięć Walerii poczęła przesłaniać się powoli coraz gęstszym woalem, że cała przygoda w końcu wyglądała na przelotną wizję. Dziś pod wpływem strasznego jej zgonu wspomnienia odżyły, budząc dawno przebrzmiałe echa. Podniosłem story i usiadłszy pod oknem, zacząłem jak najdokładniej studiować wizerunek zdjęty na miejscu zbrodni. Rycina była wykonana doskonale. Chociaż nieszczęśliwej nie widziałem już od lat dwu, rysy jej oddane z przedziwną wiernością nie pozostawiały ani cienia wątpliwości. Była to ta sama twarz przypominająca subtelnością rysunku ascetyczne, jak z wosku niepokalanej białości wycięte owale świętych dziewic, to samo chłodne, marmurowe czoło z chryzmatem niezmąconej pogody. Z tym wyrazem twarzy dziwnie zestrajał się ubiór głowy i tło atłasowej poduszki, które wskutek szczególnego ułożenia fałdów i zgięć utworzyły dookoła jak gdyby szeroki, biały kornet. Dłonie skrzyżowane cicho na piersi dopełniały obrazu tej dostojnej, przeczystej śmierci. Wyglądała na świętą zakonu radosną wyzwoleniem z grzesznej ziemi, uśmiechniętą do rozkoszy nieba. Powoli poprzez natłok przypuszczeń, kombinacji, domysłów wydarło się silne, nieukojone pragnienie zwiedzenia miejsca zbrodni. Szalona jakaś ciekawość wlokła na ponury teren nocnego uczynku, pchała do rozpatrzenia sytuacji. Zrzuciłem lekkie, sukienne ciżmy i sięgnąłem po trzewiki pod otomanę. Jakież było me zdumienie, gdy zamiast zwykłych, spacerowych, wydobyłem nowe, przed kilku dniami nabyte lakiery. Wściekły, odrzuciłem je precz i gwałtownie otworzyłem szafkę nocną, w nadziei, że tam znajdę me codzienne obuwie. Lecz poszukiwania były bezskuteczne, bo trzewików nie znalazłem. Zrezygnowany więc, nie chcąc tracić czasu na dochodzenia, wdziałem wzgardzone lakiery i wyszedłem z domu drzwiami od strony ulicy, zamknąwszy mieszkanie na klucz. W pół godziny potem byłem na trakcie, co długą, białą wstęgą snuł się ku „Wygnance”. Było koło trzeciej. Malowniczość krajobrazu podniesiona grą słonecznych promieni sprawiała wrażenie rozbieżne z tym, czego by należało się spodziewać; wszystko witałem jako rzeczy przykro rozpoznane, wszystko wracało niemile znajomym. Drażniło mnie przy tym uczucie fałszywego oświetlenia: było przejaskrawione i stąd jakieś inne, niewłaściwe. Zacząłem dobierać w wyobraźni innych naświetleń, by rzeczom przywrócić „właściwy” nastrój i duszę. I tak niespostrzeżenie żółtoczerwone smugi, którymi słońce zasłało skiby łanów, powoli zbladły, zbłękitniały, by wreszcie rozbłysnąć srebrnozieloną poświatą księżyca. Świat ściemniał na chwilę, sposępniał na granat, by znów roziskrzyć się światłem białej, miesięcznej nocy. W jakiejś chwili chód mój jak gdyby zmienił się; przestał być układem ruchów świadomej siebie woli, przybrał charakter czegoś drewnianego: zesztywniał; szedłem jak automat. Z wyprężonymi przed się rękoma szedłem naprzód, wskazując dłonią cel drogi... Po lewej ścieliły się zanurzone we mgłach łany zbóż i poruszane wiatrem szemrały tajemnym pochrzęstem kłosów... Po prawej ciągnął się stary, biały mur najpierw jakiegoś cmentarza, potem parku czy ogrodu, tworząc jedną, długą bez końca linię. Gałęzie kalin przerzuciwszy się przez zmurszałe zręby chwiały się na wietrze ciche, zwierzając nocy smutek ogrójca śmierci. Delikatne witki wierzb kołysane letnim podmuchem opłakiwały na murach człowieczą, smutną dolę. Cień jakiś skurczony przesuwał się wzdłuż ścian, to w górę piął, to wydłużał, aż znikł w sadzie. Majaki mżyły na odartej z wapna ścianie. Poznały mnie z daleka i znakami przyzwały do siebie. Poruszały się kłapiącym ruchem ich potworne żuchwy, zakrzywiały krogulczym szponem kosmate ręce, to znów biegły naprzód, zachęcając do naśladowania — złe, rozchichotane, nieuchwytne... Naraz coś pod nogami zagruchotało głuchym, dudniącym odzewem: szedłem przez most. Ten łoskot samotny wśród bezdennej ciszy świata był tak straszny, że zwinąłem się w opętańczej trwodze i zatkawszy uszy zacząłem biec, by dłużej nie słyszeć. Nie mogłem znieść tego dudnienia; przypominało coś okropnego, było aż nadto dobrze znane, choć nieokreślone miejscem ni czasem. Przebiegłem most zapuszczając się w aleję topól. Powiewały majestatycznie gibkimi wierzchołkami, podając jedna drugiej wiatrową gawędę. Chwiejąc się na nogach, wybrnąłem z alei i stanąłem u wylotu. Noc znikła, zgasło upiorne światło miesięczne, pozapadały się łapczywe cienie: byłem pod zamkiem koło stawiska w ciepłe, słoneczne popołudnie. Przetarłem oczy, niepewny czy śnię, czy marzę, i puściłem się wzdłuż murów. Zamek z tej strony przedstawiał się stosunkowo najbardziej dostępnie; zresztą zewsząd broniły go spadziste mury. Z gościńcem łączył go most zwodzony, który na noc cofano na bastiony. Tylko stąd od południa przerwany mur ustępował miejsca wspierającej się o bok grodziska ścianie. Więc chyba tędy mógł morderca dosięgnąć połowy wysokości zamku. Lecz i tak pozostawała do pierwszego okna wielka przestrzeń zupełnie gładka, bez śladu wrębów. Opuściłem głowę bezradnie, bijąc się z tysiącem domysłów. Nie pozostawało nic innego, chyba przypuścić, że zbrodniarz działał w stanie jakichś niezwykle wzmożonych zdolności, pod naciskiem nerwowej, wściekle ześrodkowanej siły, która pcha po gładkich jak szkło powierzchniach, utrzymuje w równowadze nad przepaścią, podnosi od zewnątrz zasuwy od okien, działa lekko, cicho, nieprzeparta, zajadła... Nie mogłem rozwiązać zagadki. Zniechęcony, zwłaszcza po zauważeniu w pobliżu paru kręcących się indywiduów, które od chwili ciekawie śledziły moje ruchy, zawróciłem na gościniec i wkrótce przesuwałem się znów pomiędzy pierzejami topól. Spokojne, wystałe słońce przeglądało koleją pomykające w dal rzędy drzew, znaczyło chwile rzutami cieni. Gdzieś dzięcioł kowal zapamiętale dziuplę, kukułka wróżyła szczęście. Złocista, nagrzana godzina piąta. „Skąd wzięła się owa zmora miesięczna?” — myślałem intensywnie. Najprawdopodobniej wczułem się głęboko w przypuszczalny stan duszy zbrodniarza idącego na czyn w nocy, przy księżycu, i przeżyłem jego udrękę. Plastyka i natężenie perypetii świadczyły tylko o mojej wrażliwości. Przebieg niby powtórzonych przeżyć mordercy opierał się co do joty na wynikach, do których doszedłem drogą analizy faktów podanych w dzienniku. Wszystko tedy na pozór było w porządku. A jednak w głębi nurtowały mnie jakieś na pół świadome myśli, zadające kłam wszystkiemu, bystre, logiczne, uparte. Udawałem przecież, że wszystko jest na miejscu, i cieszyłem się spokojem niezmąconej powierzchni. Rzeczywiście miałem już tego dość. Tragedia „Wygnanki” wciągnęła mnie zbyt osobiście w swe wiry tak, że zachodziła obawa, bym się nie dał im wchłonąć. Ostatecznie, pal licho wszystko! Co mnie to obchodzi? Należało z wolna wycofać się. Lecz myśl krążyła po objazdach, zmierzając z ukosa do drażliwego punktu. Niepokój nieznośny zapuścił mi w duszę chłodne jak stal wizerunki i już, już zbierał rozpierzchłe chwilowo oka matni, gdy wtem szczegół zewnętrzny skierował uwagę na co innego i ku mej głębokiej radości nie pozwolił dokończyć skojarzenia. Zbliżywszy się na odległość paru kroków do fatalnego mostu uczułem, że przejść go nie zdołam. Obawa posłyszenia owego dudnienia, co głuchym wspomnieniem błąkało się w zaułkach mózgu, rzuciła mnie gwałtownie wstecz. Nie pozostawało nic jak obejść go spodem. Bez namysłu porzuciłem gościniec i zacząłem schodzić w rów, na szczęście zupełnie suchy. Zstępując po bujnie trawą zarosłej skarpie, spostrzegłem, że ktoś mnie w tym uprzedził. Darń była miejscami uszkodzona i zdarta i nosiła wyraźnie ślady obuwia powstałe z obsuwania się po zboczu. Ponieważ rów był na razie suchy, ślady urywały się tuż pod skarpą. Odkryłem jednak ciąg dalszy po zbliżeniu się na linię mostu, pod którym przewijała się rzeczka, ginąc dalej wśród niezmiernych obszarów nieużytków. Więc ktoś również porzucił szosę tuż przed mostem. Szczególne! Może z tych samych powodów? Ponętna ewentualność skłoniła mnie do dalszego śledzenia tropów. Dlatego, przeskoczywszy wąski pas wody, nie wróciłem już na gościniec, lecz zboczyłem w kierunku śladów. Przyjrzawszy się im dokładniej doszedłem do przekonania, że pochodziły od trzewika męskiego i były trochę szersze od mych lakierów. Zrazu szły brzegiem rowu równolegle do gościńca, lecz wkrótce kierunek nagle się zmienił: trop skręcił w prawo między pola i nieużytki, znacząc się wyraźnie na gliniastym, wilgotnym podglebiu. Widocznie nad ranem po pogodnej nocy spadł deszcz i przepoił ziemię; trakt wysechł rychło, gdy grunt niski, ilasty zachował dotąd utajoną wilgoć. Chociaż droga tędy była ogromnie uciążliwa, przecież nieznajomy nie wrócił na szosę, lecz brnął przez puste, grząskie pola bez ścieżek, miedz, drogowskazów, jakby zautomatyzowany, w raz obranym kierunku. Nie byłbym poszedł za jego przykładem, gdyby nie ciekawość, dokąd też zawiedzie. Niebawem zastanowiła mnie niejednostajność linii; biegła to w prawo, to w lewo, uskakując dziko na boki, zakreślając dziwaczne zygzaki. Wreszcie utworzyła gwałtowny kabłąk, który obiegłszy szerokim kołem pole, powrócił do punktu wyjścia. Miałem przed sobą ciekawą zagadkę. Albo był to ślad jakiegoś maniaka lub tez trop człowieka głęboko nad czymś zamyślonego. Może uparta myśl, zatoczywszy kolisty obieg, stanęła znów u wrót znękanego mózgu: może wędrowca opętała fatalnie jakaś idea, nie wypuszczając go mimo wysiłków z błędnego koliska? Stanąłem w jego tajemniczym środku i rzuciłem okiem przed siebie. Z wolna zwinięta w kłębek linia rozprężyła się i popełzła chwiejnie naprzód. Opętaniec przeciął nareszcie magiczny krąg i wyzwalając się z trudem podążył prosto odruchem woli. Jakoś falistość znaków nieznacznie wyrównała się, krok zmężniał i z bezprzykładną chyżością zmierzał ku miastu. Nie mogłem nadążyć tym nieludzkim skokom, które garnęły pod siebie parę metrów na raz; ten człowiek widocznie uciekał. Lecz nie spuszczałem go z oka i szedłem tuż za nim. Było mi ciężko i z biedą podnosiłem nogi. Ilasty i na pół tylko podeschły grunt czepiał się obuwia, które też wkrótce pokryło się ceglastą glinką. Byłem smutny. Po znękanej głowie snuły się myśli, niby tumany mgieł pędzone biczami wichury; rozbłyskiwały i gasły jakieś światła dźwigane w górę przez nieznane ręce. Z dali gwarzyło już miasto, konały przeciągłą skargą fabryczne syreny. Dźwięk mnie doleciał smętny, rozlewny... Poznałem. To trębacz grał na farnej wieży hejnał ku czci Panny Marii. Poważna, czcigodna melodia... Zacząłem rozglądać się uważniej po najbliższej okolicy. Trop, zdaje się, zbliżył się teraz ku straconemu już dawno z oczu gościńcowi. O ile mogłem się zorientować w położeniu, minąłem już linie podmiejskich browarów i zmierzałem od strony nieużytków ku miastu. Szedłem z zapartym tchem spodziewając się, że lada chwila kroki zboczą z pola i zawiną do któregoś domu. Nagle zabiło mi serce. Okolica wydała się bardzo dobrze znaną; rozpoznałem tylne partie domów wychodzące na ogrody i sady. Przyspieszyłem kroku z oczyma wbitymi w dziwny trop, głusząc wrzawę nacierających wściekle myśli... Wtem natknąłem się na jakąś zaporę. Podniosłem oczy i ujrzałem się u furtki mego własnego ogródka. Gorączkowo otworzyłem i wszedłem do środka. Siad wił się bez przerwy dalej, dobiegał samych drzwi mego domu. Szarpnąłem drzwi. Były zamknięte. Jakieś atomy dotąd rozpierzchłe, porozrzucane jak opiłki żelaza, polaryzowały się z przeklętą chyżością, porwane przez nadchodzący z dali prąd. Czułem już, czułem nieubłagane zbliżanie się porządkującej bezład fali. Stałem bezradny czas pewien na progu, nie odrywając wzroku od śladów; wszystkie szły do domu, a dom był zamknięty. Wtem rzuciłem spojrzenie nieco w lewo od wejścia i odkryłem nowe linie odcisków; jeden poczynał się u progu trochę dalej i biegł w głąb ogrodu, drugi jak gdyby wracał, po drodze krzyżując się z tamtym i docierał z powrotem do wejścia tylko całkiem z boku, tak że go zrazu nie zauważyłem. Poszedłem za pierwszym w głąb. Wkrótce ślad skręcił koło rogu domu i podążył między klomby kwiatów. Nagle żachnąłem się; trop kończył się przy ulubionym klombie białych lilii. Lecz moich jasnych kwiatów nie było — wszystkie wyrwała czyjaś straszna ręka; na środku sterczały tylko złamane łodygi. — To on! Gnało mnie do domu, do wnętrza. Nie szukając klucza, z szaloną siłą pchnąłem drzwi i wyważywszy z zawias runąłem do środka. Zacząłem na nowo czegoś szukać. Otworzyłem szafę, biurko, stół, przeglądnąłem wszystkie szuflady, skrytki, wpadłem do pokoiku Jana, przerzuciłem całe stosy rupieci, książek, bielizny. Nie znalazłem nic. Przypadkiem wzrok padł na sczerniałe drzwiczki pieca. — Może tam? Wyrwałem prawie blachę, chciwie zanurzając ręce w czeluść. Nareszcie głęboko, głęboko natknąłem się na coś twardego. Wyszarpnąłem, wydarłem... Było małe zawiniątko: trzewiki moje zawalane po kostki czerwoną glinką i moje codzienne ubranie z aksamitną kurtką. Rozwinąłem miękkie, zmięte... — Tak! To ja! Było zbluzgane krwią Walerii. Karolowi Irzykowskiemu ''poświęcam Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Niesamowita opowieść